


Warm, Sweet, and Good

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come as Lube, Fantasizing, Kylo is a naughty boy, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo sucked in a breath as Hux teased him with an intimate caress.</p><p>“We can do whatever we like,” he said as he pulled Hux into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist to pin him in place.  His hands wandered a bit to slip over Hux’s flat belly, massaging it through the thin fabric of his collared shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Hux took a sip of his drink before claiming Kylo's mouth in a slow kiss, the sweet alcohol making him warm and languid. </p><p>"So if I truly did wish to have you bend over the table and show me your little secret, no one would know what was going on?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm, Sweet, and Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ocktorok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/gifts).



> (Sorry that the initial piece went up with grammar errors. They have been subsequently corrected. Mea culpa, I've been editing too long)

“What do you want to do until dinner?”

   

Hux felt weightless and elated as they walked along a street flocked with vendors in the Baois capital on the first day of their shared leave together with a smile on his face that wouldn't leave. Holding hands in full view of everyone had Hux pinkening slightly and he kept his head lowered as they walked along. He loved every second of it, he just had to get used to it.

"We can just walk around the high street, see what's here. Buy things for each other." Hux glanced at Kylo and grinned shyly as he tugged at his hand. "Maybe a pub? Have a celebratory drink and fail at being inconspicuous?"

 

Without warning Kylo pulled him aside against a small alcove off the narrow walkway and slipped a hand in his back pocket while he pressed warm kisses against his neck and jawline.  It was foolish, probably, they weren’t particularly hidden from view but he couldn’t help himself.  He wanted to drag Hux into the nearest alley and lose himself in a long bout of kissing and fondling but this wasn’t the safest place for that.  Soailli was a tourist town and had it’s share of criminal elements.  Neither of them had much to worry about in terms of self-defense but why spoil things with any tension when they could easily cuddle up in a dark booth at the nearest pub.

Elated, he pulled Hux along, holding fast to his hand until they reached a small and inviting looking place that seemed to cater to tourists.  They wouldn’t stand out.  When they slipped inside Kylo asked for table in the back and they were ushered to u-shaped booth that was pleasantly secluded from the crowd at the front.  Kylo let Hux order for both of them, slipping a hand over his lover’s thigh once they were alone again.

 

It was a cozy spot and a bit past the lunch rush so the crowd was thinning out some. When Kylo caressed Hux's thigh, he didn't feel as self conscious about it, but he still glanced furtively around to see if anyone noticed. There was a certain torment to not going right back to their shared room and laying claim to each other all over again.  Hux kept his hands to himself for the most part despite that little interlude in the alleyway that had his pulse racing.

When Kylo's hand inched up a little higher Hux nudged him in the ribs and shot him a look.

_"You're shameless, you know that? What if someone had seen you pressing me up against a wall with your hand on my ass?"_

Neither the look nor the words held any bite to them and in fact Hux was having a hard time keeping his body in check and he knew Kylo could sense it.

_"I mean if you're going to grope me in shady corners and dark booths, you'll have to be prepared for what's coming to you when we return tonight.”_

 

_“Promise?”_

Kylo leaned in to whisper, “No one is paying attention,” before nibbling on Hux’s earlobe and offering a tender kiss to the side of his neck.  His large hand slid along Hux’s thigh and squeezed it.  Sensing his partner’s discomfort he backed off a little and settled for twining their fingers together.  He didn’t want to push but he was desperate for even a little contact.  As they waited for their drinks he idly traced the back of Hux’s hand with one finger, basking in the glow of affection.  

“I ought to admit something,” he said after a moment, “though I’m sure you’ll think it’s… naughty,” his eyes sparkled as he bent his head towards Hux again.

“I packed something special with me before we left.  I picked it out with you in mind.”  His voice went husky as he leaned in further to whisper, “It’s small and discreet and I’m wearing it right now.”  He playfully nudged Hux’s forehead with his own and sent him the delicious image of Kylo lubing up a steel plug in front of the mirror that morning; just a little thing with a narrow curving base that fit easily between his cheeks.  He pushed it in with a moan before pulling his undergarments on over it.

 

Both of Hux's eyebrows shot straight up, his eyes going a little wider before they squeezed shut at the image Kylo sent him. It was vivid and lovingly detailed from the wanton expression on Kylo's pretty face to the way his breath hitched, fogging up the mirror slightly where he had leaned forward and braced himself on the edge of the sink. Lashes fluttered softly over pink tinted cheekbones, lips parted on a moan, the muscles of his belly going taut at the first press of steel against his rim, a muffled whimper as he stretched around the slight flare, his cock half hard as it slipped in and his muscles clenched tight around the neck as the base rested neatly against his hole.

In the booth Hux couldn't hold back a soft moan of his own.  He pulled Kylo by the nape into a scorching kiss that left them both panting when he pulled away, remembering where they were.

 _"I'd take you over this table if I could. Right here, right now."_ The words were soaked with desire and Hux reached down to adjust himself discreetly under the table, already half hard and blushing bright. Idly he wondered how much they could get away with like this, how hot they could make each other and still be decent.

 

_“I’d let you.”_

Reeling from the kiss he caressed the inside of Hux’s thigh and then grinned at the look on his face when the attendant arrived with their drinks.  The minute she headed back to the bar Kylo lay his head against Hux’s shoulder and slipped an arm around him.  

“I don’t care who sees us.  I want everyone to know you belong to me.”

 

Picking up his drink and taking a sip, Hux hummed happily at the fruity sweetness and knew he should take it slow. The flavor masked how potent the alcohol really was. Turning to press a kiss to the top of Kylo's head he muttered, "Just don't let me order another one of these drinks. We both know what happens when I over-imbibe."

 

Kylo chuckled at that; a low sound that reverberated against Hux as well.  

“I promise not to let you have too much to drink.  Just enough to make you… interesting.”

He sipped at his drink.  It was a bit sweet but very good.  The liquor warmed him and a bold thought entered his mind.  He reached out with the force and opened himself up to the thoughts of the other patrons; just enough to sense whether they had been noticed.  So far nothing remarkable save that their waitress was internally griping about how it was just her luck to get a couple who acted like a pair of newlyweds.  Smirking he made a small motion with his hand, effectively using the force to draw a "curtain" around the two of them in their booth.  They couldn’t be noticed now.  In fact, he would have to remember to remove it so the waitress would return with their bill.

“We’re all alone now,” he murmured to Hux, who was watching him intently.  “I’ve just fogged us a bit.  No one will notice a thing we do here.”

He leaned back with a sigh and took another long sip.

 

"So you mean to tell me that if I were to, say, slide my hand up your thigh like so..." Fingertips drifted up the inside of Kylo's thigh as Hux rubbed the soft, silky fabric against his skin until the backs of his knuckles brushed up against Kylo's cock, "...we'd be the only ones to know?"

 

Kylo sucked in a breath as Hux teased him with an intimate caress.

“We can do whatever we like,” he said as he pulled Hux into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist to pin him in place, knowing full well that the jut of his cock pressed firmly into his lover’s backside.  His hands wandered a bit to slip over Hux’s flat belly, massaging it through the thin fabric of his collared shirt.

 

Hux took a sip of his drink before claiming Kylo's mouth in a slow kiss, the sweet alcohol making him warm and languid. "So if I truly did wish to have you bend over the table and show me your little secret, no one would know what was going on?"

 

Kylo took his time exploring the other’s velvet mouth with his tongue.

_“You’re so delicious I could eat you up.”_

At Hux’s suggestion he flushed all the way to his ears and realized he was more than a bit tipsy as he was eager to do exactly that.  But patience would make it all the richer when he gave in to Hux’s desires.

Kylo slipped hand back inside Hux’s shirt and stroked the softness of his taut belly, letting his fingers trail in idly patterns up to his chest and down to slip below his belt.  With a contented sigh he maneuvered Hux off his lap and unfastened the rest of the buttons, taking his time to lean in and mouth a trail up his chest to his neck.

“I promise you that we are secluded here.  We can do _anything._ ”

As if to prove it he stood, pushed the dishes and glasses on the table to one side, and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his pants.  He pulled them down just enough for Hux to note the clingy black silk undergarment he’d chosen and then bent himself lustily over the table with his ass in the air.  He turned his head to look back at Hux with a smirk as he hooked a finger around the crotch of the flimsy garment and tugged it gently away so Hux could see the flash of metal gleaming between his cheeks.  Kylo pressed against it with a finger and his eyes fluttered closed with pleasure.  He wiggled his ass invitingly.

 

"Kylo..."  

Hux went breathless at the sight of his partner leaning over the table on an elbow, pants down at mid thigh, translucent black silk pulled aside to show off the gleam of steel nestled between firm cheeks. He watched as Kylo nudged at the plug and moaned, his own hands itching to touch and then giving in.  Hands groped at slim hips, at his ass, one fingertip traced around the base of the plug where it met skin while his other slipped around to caress hard flesh, his thumb rubbing at the head and feeling where he had soaked through the silk.

"Naughty thing, and so wet. You're a picture of neediness, aren't you? Walking around with this in your tight little hole." Another press against it had Kylo whining, pushing into Hux's hand. Rubbing the wet silk over his sensitive head, Hux basked in the little moans and the way Kylo's hips stuttered and thrust in the confined space.

"I probably shouldn't tease you like this, I wouldn't want you to lose your concentration and let the veil slip.  Everyone could see you like this, bent over a table and getting your luscious backside fondled.  You're blushing aren't you? Pink cheeks and wet, red lips... wanting to come but we'll have to wait, won't we?"

 

Kylo groaned, knowing he was behaving shamelessly and unable to help himself.  He reveled in the feeling of Hux's hands; one on his sore cock while another pressed the plug, nudging him towards pleasure.

Squirmed into the touch, Kylo found himself aroused as much by Hux’s words as by his actions.  His bottom jiggled a little with the effort, the crotch of his underpants wedged into his crack where it caught on the plug’s base when he’d let go of them.  He ignored it, half-hoping Hux would take the initiative and either gently disentangle him or use the opportunity to nudge the plug even harder.  Either way he longed to feel those slender fingers in the narrow valley between his buttocks; longed for Hux’s lips to comfort him there even as his treacherous fingers played with the head of his cock.

_“Just give me a taste…”_

His shoved himself in to the press of Hux’s hand again, wanton and panting with desire.   

Then he shared a fantasy with Hux; one he’d never dared admit to anyone.  He imagined the General pulling out the plug and holding it while he fondled himself to orgasm.  How he would push the tip of his cock into Kylo’s loosened hole, still slick with lubricant, and fill him with come.  Kylo would moan and shudder while the hot load settled inside him and then Hux would firmly push the plug back in place, whispering endearments to Kylo as he trapped his ejaculate there inside him.  It wouldn’t form a perfect seal.  The plug would leak a little at the edges, a drop or two rolling along the inside of his thighs at dinner to remind Kylo of what was waiting for him when they returned to their room.   

 

The image that Kylo sent him had Hux leaning over the knight’s back, pressing little kisses down his spine, and moaning against his skin. A gentle tug divested him of his undergarment. Hux pushed two fingers against the plug, rolling it around as his other hand kept up the tease in front, now skin to skin and even more slick. The whine his actions elicited and the eager buck of slim hips sent a shudder of want through the general at Kylo’s desperation.

Two people at a nearby table stood and walked right past them to leave. Hux could feel himself tense up with a momentary panic only to have it turn into something hotter; something dangerous. Hux relaxed and nudged Kylo further across the table. When he let go of Kylo's cock the knight whined softly and pushed his hips back as Hux took his seat again.  Now eye level with that delectable ass he grabbed at muscled cheeks, pulling them apart and letting his thumbs caress the edge of the base.

"Easy... easy... I'll give my naughty boy what he wants." Leaning close, Hux lapped around the base and then slipped his tongue in further, licking at where the rim stretched around the neck of the plug.

 

Kylo stared with glazed-over eyes at the other patrons in the pub, undone with arousal and the thrill of being in public but unseen.  The torment of Hux’s hands on his cock had him gasping.  Then the General seated himself in the booth as though Ren were putting on a private show just for him. When Hux began to touch him it took everything in his power not to rut against the table.  

_Naughty boy._

The words reverberated in his head, sending a fresh wave of heat through his body  

_“You can’t imagine how naughty I’ll be for you.  You can’t imagine the games I want to play with you… the things I want to do to you.”_

That train of thought cut off abruptly when Hux’s tongue made contact with his desperate hole, licking it’s way around the plug.

He made a little sound, almost a whimper and his cock pushed painfully against the table.  Would Hux act out his fantasy or would he torment Kylo until he cried?

 

Pulling back, Hux gave one cheek a firm smack.

"Ah, ah... you're not allowed to come until I say you can and certainly not all over the table." Hux smiled at the pink impression his hand left and kissed it while fondling the backs of Kylo's thighs. One hand slipped down to undo his own pants, pulling his cock out with a soft hiss.  Hux gave it a few strokes until he was moaning softly.

_"So show me these games you want to play, hmm?_

Two fingers rubbed at the plug again, pushing at it and angling it up to rub against Kylo's prostate. He knew he hit the spot when a fist came down on the table and Kylo cried out sharply. Standing up again, Hux slapped his cock against the base of the plug and it jolted the knight forward. Kylo keened softly and rocked back against Hux. With one hand on his cock and one pressing Kylo down until his chest hit the table, Hux began to stroke himself steadily.  The sight of his helpless knight writhing below while they were surrounded by people sent a forbidden thrill through him. Returning his hand to the plug, Hux tugged at it slowly until the flare slid out and fucked him shallowly with it; watched with growing lust as the muscle stretched around it.

 

Reduced to a shuddering, whimpering mess, Kylo could only pant as Hux plunged the toy over and over into his wet hole.  He was sure he looked a slight back there, gaping a bit and red around the edges, begging to be filled by his General’s cock.  The sharp smack to his backside had only increased his ardor and Hux’s denial of his release drove him wild with desire.  

_“I’ll let you fill me and plug me whenever you want… even on duty… I want your come slick in my insides, reminding me that I’m yours, only yours.  I’ll be ready for you when you’re ready to drain me and fuck me before shoving it back in to keep your claim on me.  I’ll sleep with it in so you can torment me in the night, kiss me there and lick at the edges, refuse to let me come until I’m crying for it.”_

_“I’ll do anything you want… anything…”_

The plug hit his prostate again and his knees buckled, sending his cock slamming against the table.  He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

_“Fill me, please… Use me… I’m so hard for it…”_

 

The words made Hux's own erection throb and leak. A fat bead of precome welled up at the tip and seeped down to land on Kylo's cheek, right on the fading hand print. It was a heady thought to have Kylo at his side on the bridge, knowing there was a plug in his ass and that it was driving him mad the longer it was left in. Hux would have to think of things for him to do that would have the knight back and forth, or perhaps a long meeting where he'd have to sit still for at least an hour.

"Would you do that? Wear it for me all day? Beg for me to take it out and replace it with my cock? Would you let me see that pretty face of yours streaked with tears because you've been so hard for hours but you know I'd be so very cross if you came before I allowed it? My naughty boy."

Hearing Kylo beg so wantonly stirred him to action.  He pulled the plug out, leaving the knight’s rim relaxed and loose.  Hux pressed the head of his cock right up against the slick skin and stroked himself, his body bowed over Kylo's back, forehead pressed to his spine.

"I'm going to fill you up until you're dripping wet with my come… you're mine, _you're mine..._ "

With a soft grunt, Hux shot deep, using the last vestige of control to make sure he didn't thrust all the way into that tempting heat. Promises were whispered into sweat-damp skin. Hux panted softly as he pulled back and pressed the plug home again, savoring Kylo's wavery cry. Tucking himself away, Hux gently reached around Kylo's waist and pulled him up against his back.

"You did so well, I'm proud of you. You're going to get such a reward for your restraint." Tugging Kylo's underthings back up, he smirked at the needy sound as the silky fabric slid up over painfully hard flesh. After pulling on his trousers, Hux reached forward to palm him over the fabric. "Good boy. Now sit down next to me and clean off the mess you made of the table.” One fingertip slipped through the little pool of clear fluid and Hux brought it to his own lips, licking it away.

 

Kylo had gone from unrepentant tease to willing slave in the course of an hour.  Every time Hux called him “naughty” his cock throbbed in desperation. Maybe because of the seductive tone of his voice or maybe because he now associated it with Hux’s startled exclamation on the beach that morning as Kylo had playfully nudged his erection between his thighs.  Either way, it was kerosene on a fire.

The knight mumbled incoherent promises about giving Hux anything and everything while the thick head of his cock pressed into his abused hole.  As the spurt of hot ejaculate filled him he couldn’t help but leak against the table, a sob tearing from his throat.  He needed to get off, burned for it, but it was to be denied him because he belonged to Hux now and came only for his General’s pleasure.  Even as this thought shot through him his loins tingled painfully at the fulfillment of one of his greatest fantasies-- to give himself over completely to his beloved’s every whim.  Tonight it was Hux’s turn.  At least until Kylo took the upper hand.  But knowing he would be challenged for it every step of the way excited him.  

When the plug was replaced and his underwear tugged back up over his leaking hardness he had to lean into Hux for support.  Secretly he relished the torment he was in for.  Hux would pay attention now; might even stroke his crotch now and then to make sure he was hard and if he had softened a bit he would be teased erect, ever at his mercy.  Sure enough a palm pressed there after his pants were pulled back up and he groaned and closed his eyes, the sensation of it too sweet to bear.

The order to clear the table fell on eager ears and he might have shocked Hux a little as he instead leaned forward, nudging his bottom close enough to Hux’s face that he could close the gap and pressed his mouth against the fabric if he so desired  Kylo shamelessly licked the table clean and then gazed back over his shoulder at Hux with lust-filled eyes.  

 

One hand lazily caressed the curve of Kylo's ass while he licked up his own fluids.  Hux picked up the last of his drink and drained it. With a firm tug at Kylo's hip, Hux urged him to sit and pulled him into a sweet, chaste kiss. "You've done so well today. Maybe another round of drinks so you can regain your composure? I would have you keep your dignity at the least. It wouldn't do to walk about sporting that huge thing. You'll scandalize the entire city."

Kylo lowered the invisible barrier and momentarily the server came to take away the empties. Even though they were supposed to be calming down, Hux couldn't help but slide a possessive hand over Kylo's thigh, making idle patterns with his fingers and watching him shudder.

Leaning in close enough to let his lips brush over Kylo's ear, Hux murmured, "And to think, you'll have that plug holding my ejaculate inside you on the walk all the way back to to our room. But don't worry, I'll be right next to you in case you stumble. Or in case there's a pressing need to maneuver you into a secluded alleyway and kiss you breathless."

 

Having Hux torment him by referencing his own actions only sent another ache to his groin.  He moaned helplessly, leaning into Hux’s sweet words, his tender kisses.  When another round of drinks came he finished his quickly, hoping the alcohol would mercifully kill his erection.  Unfortunate he stayed half hard as they walked out some time later, not sure whether he wanted to curse Hux or push him against the wall of the establishment and rut against him in public.  He settled for walking along obediently, arm in arm with his lover.  The thought of the hours between him and release was almost too much to bear.  He would need another drink with dinner.

  
Or two.


End file.
